Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a thin television set, and more particularly, it relates to a display device and a thin television set each including a heat radiation member made of metal, configured to radiate heat generated from a light source portion and a rear housing arranged on the rear side of the heat radiation member.
Description of the Background Art
A display device including a heat radiation member made of sheet metal, configured to radiate heat generated from a light source portion and a rear housing arranged on the rear side of the heat radiation member is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4589368.
Japanese Patent No. 4589368 discloses a liquid crystal display device including a display panel, a light source including LEDs, a light guide plate guiding light from the light source to the display panel, a substrate mounted with the light source, a heat sink (heat radiation member) mounted on a surface of the substrate opposite to the light source, and a rear cover (rear housing) holding the light guide plate and the heat sink from the rear side (a side opposite to the display panel). In this liquid crystal display device, the heat sink is arranged to come into surface contact with the front surface (a surface closer to the display panel) of the rear cover.
In the liquid crystal display device according to Japanese Patent No. 4589368, however, the heat sink is arranged to come into surface contact with the front surface of the rear cover, and hence heat transferred from the light source to the heat sink is disadvantageously easily transferred to the rear cover. Thus, the temperature of a portion (rear cover) that a user's hand touches may conceivably rise.